


a single parent family

by spideysromanoffs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Other, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha Romanov, Superfamily (Marvel), Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Thor (Marvel), a lot of people sided with tony, i changed civil war because i can, peter parker is steve rogers’ biological child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysromanoffs/pseuds/spideysromanoffs
Summary: after steve rogers joins the rogues, he leaves a family behind. what will happen when he returns?





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> the rogues are sam, wanda, steve, and bucky. everyone else was uninvolved or sided with tony.

after that one fateful civil war, tony stark was given a miracle. his son was born, an event only science could explain.

it wasn’t always supposed to be a single parent family...

”tones,” steve said. “i think we should start a family”

”i couldn’t agree more” tony replied.

that was what started a long journey for tony. he and bruce spent long nights in the lab, trying to find a way to create a child that was a mix of both tony and steve.

one night, bruce finally cracked the code to creating tony and steve’s child.

“tony! tony wake up!” bruce shouted.

”w-what is it brucie bear?” tony asked, sleepily.

”i figured it out. i was able to create your kid.” 

“FRI, wake up steve, tell him to come down”

”of course” the AI replied

”what is it tony?” steve asked.

”bruce, want to break the news?” tony said, wanting to leave steve in suspense for a moment.

”um, sure. well i-“

”we” tony interjected.

“ _we_ figured out how to create a kid that would be both of yours, biological speaking” 

it had all seemed perfect. until the accords.

”tony, it’s not fair” steve shouted

”steve, the accords are the only way we can keep functioning as a team. if you won’t sign for me, sign for our child, please steve” tony begged.

”i’m sorry tony, i can’t”

steve had left after siberia, left tony to raise their child.

peter james stark was born on august tenth of that year. not that steve had known.

and with that, tony had become a single father.


	2. peter’s first years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff pretty much

“thor! for the love of god, please stop feeding my son extra pop tarts!” tony shouted.

“but young stark loves the happy birthday tart pops, as do i. i am only sharing them with a fellow tart pop lover. should he not get them because he was created by you?” thor questioned.

tony facepalmed.

“you know what, just don’t let him have more than two” “

perhaps”

———

“come on kiddo” clint exclaimed

“where are we going uncle clint?” six year old peter asked

“you’ll see,” clint said, pulling up his nephew into the vents.

“where are we, uncle clint?”

“the vents, we’re gonna scare your aunt nat”

“but that’s not nice, uncle clint! auntie nat is the best!” peter shouted

“but you don’t know how to get out, squirt, so now you have to help me prank your auntie.”

“aw uncle clint,” peter whined “no fair”

“come on pete, loosen up” clint said they climbed through the vents, until they reached the vent in natasha’s room. she was unfortunately standing right underneath the vent.

“watch this,” clint whispered.

he jumped out of the vents, but natasha moved out of the way, with clint landing face first on the floor

“karma, uncle clint!” peter laughed from the vents.

natasha looked up.

“clint!” she kicked the man lying on the ground “why would you bring маленький паук into the vents. stark is going to kill you”

“he had fun, nat”

“я не хотел приходить сюда” peter said.

“ugh, why’d you teach him russian” clint whined

“same reason he was taught italian, spanish, and an alien language; so you don’t know what he’s saying.” nat coolly replied

“i hate you” clint muttered

“love you too loser” nat said as she kicked him in the balls.

———

tony lightly shook peter.

”hey petey,” he whispered

”yeah daddy?” peter asked, sleepily.

”we’ve got some new avengers coming today.”

peter jumped out of bed. “is it papa?” 

“i’m sorry underoos,” tony frowned.

peter pouted. 

“it’s scott and his girlfriend hope. but scott has a little girl who’s your age petey!” tony said, attempting to cheer him up.

peter seemed to forget about whatever disappointment he felt. “what do they do? do they have powers? or a suit like yours and uncle rhodey’s? what’s her name? does she like legos?”

”slow down underoos. but to answer your questions, they have suits that let them shrink or grow bigger, his daughter’s name is cassie, and you’ll have to ask her when she comes over today,” tony answered.

...

the doorbell rang.

tony walked over to answer it, while trying to hold peter at the same time.

on the other side of the door stood scott, hope, a man tony didn’t recognize, and a little girl, who must be cassie, clinging on to scott’s leg.

”hello, you can come on in. do you need help with your luggage?” tony asked

”oh that would be nice, thank you” hope politely answered.

”pete, you’re gonna have to come down buddy”

”peter, why don’t you meet cassie,” hope suggested.

“do you like legos?” peter asked “cause i just got a train set that i haven’t built yet.”

”oh i think i have a story about trains. or legos. or lego trains.” the man said

“i’d love to hear it,” tony said, carrying two bags inside. “um, what is your name, by the way,”

”oh i’m luis, and um, let me think...” luis responded

”you know what? why don’t i help you tony.” scott interrupted.

”no, i think i want to hear this, scott.” tony said.

”you really don’t. his stories go on forever.” hope whispered.

“actually, let’s go to your rooms, how many do you need?” tony asked, trying to change the subject.

”we only need 3,” scott answered.

“alright, let’s get you set up then,” 

...

thor looked down at cassie, who stood next to peter.

”stark,” he boomed “is this another young stark?”

”no,” scott answered for tony, “she’s my daughter”

”and he’s the world’s greatest grandma!” cassie giggled. 

“what?” peter asked.

”oh let me show you a picture, it’s amazing,” scott replied, pulling out his phone. at the sight of the picture peter giggled, and he, cassie, and scott all ended up all laughing loudly together, as tony and hope took pictures of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um sorry for the trashy writing but it gets better soon i swear


	3. Chapter 3

it had been sixteen years.  
sixteen years since the rogues had left.

but it had also been sixteen years since a new chapter for the team had begun. the team had grown, consisting of tony, rhodey, thor, hope, clint, natasha, bruce (occasionally), carol and valkyrie (when they were in town), vision, and believe it or not loki.  
oh, and peter had become an avenger-in-training.

it wasn’t pretty when tony found out but once tony realized he’d never be able to stop his son, he did whatever he could do to protect him.

bruce, cassie, helen cho, luis, and shuri were the masterminds behind the team. cassie hadn’t been bitten by a radioactive spider, but scott still let her work from the sidelines.

everything in tony’s life seemed perfect.  
until everything was turned upside down.

the rogues had been pardoned. his husband included.

tony was scared, more than anything.

“what am i going to do guys? how do i tell peter? how do i tell steve ABOUT peter?” tony paced

“tones, first of all, breathe. i don’t know how you could tell peter about this, but can’t you say peter’s your intern?” clint said, trying to calm tony down.

“the intern cover might work, cassie could say the same thing too. live-in interns are a thing, right?” scott offered.

“i don’t think so, but i’m sure we can make something up. the avengers were never normal anyways.” tony answered. “thank you guys for this, i don't what i’d do without you.”

“it’s no problem tony, we’re on your side. us dads of the team gotta stick together.” clint said.

———

under the government’s orders, the rogues would have to stay at the avengers compound, under house arrest.

tony had been worried out of his mind. soon enough, the day had arrived. 

tony had been up for hours, stressed out to the max. 

then the doorbell rang.

tony pulled himself together, and went to answer it.

“tony, i’m sorry” was the first thing steve had said. 

tony ignored that.

“well since your rooms have been taken, i guess you’ll just have to stay in guest rooms.” tony said coldly.

they passed the kitchen on their way, where peter stood. 

“um hey, i wanted to know where the-“ peter started.

peter was aware of the intern cover that he and cassie were using for the time being. but seeing his papa, the man who had been absent all his life, was too overwhelming for him, and he ran the other way, back into his room.

“oh shit,” tony said.

“what’s up with the kid?” sam asked.

“yeah tony, who is that?” steve added.

“oh he’s just the intern, i think he was a bit starstruck.” tony nonchalantly replied.

steve pulled tony over to the side.

“tony,” he started. “what are you not telling me?”

tony tried to brush it off “steve, he’s just an intern”

“tony what happened to our child?”

“rogers, why would you want to know? you would’ve been absent the kid’s whole life.”

“would’ve?” steve raised an eyebrow.

“we weren’t able to keep it stable, and the child died, steve.” tony answered, lying through his teeth.

“oh,” steve answered sadly. “tony i just wanted to-“

“hey, can you hurry it up over there? i flew the plane and haven’t slept in forever.” sam whined.

“and i thought you were a grown man” wanda muttered, making bucky quietly chuckle.

“alright, we’ll get you to your rooms, god”

...

despite the size of the compound, it still seemed to be a home. bucky had been wandering the halls of the compound when he heard a sob coming from one of the rooms.

when bucky was sad, he didn’t like being alone. it always made him feel better to have someone to comfort him, he wanted to help whoever was on the other side of the door.

it was the intern.

“hello?” bucky whispered.

“go away irondad,” he groaned.

“i-it’s bucky. i wanted to help”

“god, i can’t do one thing right. i might as well tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.” the boy said

“i can do that”

“i’m not really an intern, i’m tony’s son. and steve’s.”

“stevie has a son?” bucky asked. 

“not really,” steve and tony’s son replied. “he hasn’t been here my whole life. he doesn’t know i exist. my dad raised me along with mom.”

“wait but if steve is your dad, and tony is your dad, how do you have a mom too?”

the boy laughed. “she’s not really my mom, pepper, but she does all the things a mom does, and she loves me like a son and i love her like a mother, so i call her mom.” 

“what’s your name?” bucky asked

“peter.”

“well peter, if steve is your dad, i guess i’m your uncle.”

“alright then, uncle bucky.”

and that was only the beginning


	4. steve finds out

steve had been walking through through the avengers compound, on his way to the kitchen.

he didn’t mean to overhear the secret.

he heard talking from a room.

“dad we can’t keep this secret for much longer. bucky already knows that i’m yours and papa’s son.”

huh, that voice sounded like tony’s intern’s voice.

“i know pete, it’s just a lot right now, with your pops coming back, after not being here for sixteen years. he’s been gone your whole life. and now i’m just worried that he might try to take you from me, and it scares me peter.”

that was definitely tony’s voice. so their son was born after all. but why would tony lie about it?

...

steve hadn’t been able to fall asleep that night.

”hey FRIDAY,” he asked “is tony awake? i need to talk to him.”

“yes mr. rogers,” FRIDAY replied “he is in his lab. shall i alert him that you would like to talk with him?”

”no thank you FRIDAY” steve answered.

...

“mr. rogers is outside, he would like to talk with you,” FRIDAY quietly said, not wanting to awake peter.

peter had insisted on sleeping in his dad’s lab, despite his dad’s protests.

”daaaaaad, can i _please_ sleep in the lab tonight? we both know you’ll be sleeping in here tonight.” peter whined.

”no peter, you can’t sleep here. you’re going to hurt your neck.” tony insisted.

”pleeeeease dad?” peter asked, using his puppy eyes to his full advantage.

”fine.” tony said, giving up.

peter had been out cold for an hour. tony had been peacefully tinkering, lost in his thoughts. at least until FRIDAY interrupted him.

”sir, mr. rogers is outside of the lab. he would like to talk to you.”

”tell him to wait outside, i don’t want to wake pete up.” tony said.

tony slowly walked over to the door, nervously.

”steve, what do you want?” tony said, cutting straight to the point.

”tony, i...” steve started. “i know that peter’s our son.”

“i-“ tony said in disbelief “how did you know?”

”i overheard. but it’s not important. look tony, i want us to be a family. i’m sorry for leaving, and i’m sorry for lying to you, but i want us to have a fresh start, and i love you.” steve answered.

”look steve, i love you too, but it’s different now. i have peter, and even if you’re his father, you haven’t been in his _life_. you really need to commit to this, steve.” tony replied.

”i want this. all of it” steve said.


End file.
